Heta Mania
by Master-of-All-Time
Summary: Site, why u no lemme crossover? That's what this is is a X-over of APH & Cake Mania, a videogame I like. Plot: Romano Vargas owns a well-off bakery in sunny Florida-or rather owned. His 2 grandsons Feliciano and Lovino have to work up the money to save their 2nd home from demolision. How? The only way they know: bake! But it's a lot harder when you aren't an adorable little kid...
1. Prologue 1

**Hey everybody! I have a new story here~! I hope you like it!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or related, or Cake Mania or related.**_

"Ve, Nonno, Nonno!"**(Grandpa, Grandpa!)** a young boy with auburn hair cheered, running into a bakery. A man somewhere in his mid fourties looked up from behind the counter, a smile spreading across his face at the sight.

"Il mio piccolo Feli!"**(My little)** he cried, running out the side of the counter. He knelt down, hugging the child. "Feliciano, quanto tempo é stato?"**(how long has it been?) **he asked happily.

"Troppo lungo,"**(Too long)** Feli said, hugging up close to him. The older man chuckled. "Così, come sei stato?"**(So, how have you been?) **Feli looked up at him.

"_Noi _abbiamo stato buono,"**(**_**We**_** have been good**(roughly,I'm usin' Google here)**)** he answered, glancing back to the door. The older man blinked and looked up, seeing a slightly older boy with dark brown hair in the doorway.

"Ah, Lovino!" he exclaimed, running over with Feli in one arm. "Ah!" Feli screamed happily. "Nonno, smettere di farlo!"**(Grandpa, stop doing that!) **He simply laughed and scooped up the other teen, who yelped.

"M-mi ha mess oil cazzo in giú, chigi!"**(P-put me the f*** down, d****t)** he shouted, struggling against his arm. The man frowned at him, but he smiled again in an instant. "Ora perché dovrei farlo?"**(Now why would I do that?)** he asked, swinging the two of them around.

"S-smettila! Nonnoooo!"**(S-stop that! Grandpaaaa!)** the older one whined. He laughed and flopped onto the floor, setting them both down. "Ora dimmi**,**"**(Now tell me) **he began, "Ciò che è special abbastanza per portare I miei due nipoti preziosi per una visita?"**(What is special enough to bring my two precious grandsons for a visit**(I'm so sorry Italians, I know this must be wrong T.T)**)**

Feli stopped smiling for the first time, and his brother turned away. "A… A tale proposito…"**(A… About that)** he said, hands gripping at his pants legs. Their grandfather's smile faded as well. "Che… Che cos'è?"**(What… What is it?) **Feli looked intently at the ground, eyes watering.

"V-ve… Um, questo n-non è una visita…"**(This i-isn't a visit)** Feli said sadly. His grandpa waited patiently for him to continue: "M-Mamma e Papà… Sono… S-sono…"**(Mom and dad… they are… th-they are)**

"Ch-chigi, sono morto!"**(D-d****t, they are dead!) **Lovino snapped, turning around. He was crying, too. Their grandpa almost physically flinched back in shock. "Ch-che cosa!? Quando!? Come!?"**(Wh-what!? When!? How!?)**

Feli hiccupped and managed to answer, "Qualche… Qualche giorni fa…f-fossero in una macchina schianto." **(A few… A few days ago… th-they were in a car crash) **After a minute, their grandpa sighed and scooped Feli back up next to him. He tried to bring Lovino into the hug, but he batted his arm away. He gave him a small look before wrapping the other arm around Feli, too. Feli couldn't help it anymore and outright sobbed, turning his face into his grandpa's shirt. Lovino watched for only a moment before running over and jumping beside his brother, crying just as hard.

Their grandpa stroked the back of their heads, soothing them slowly to sleep. All the while, he was wondering just when the _heck _the Americans had been planning to call him and let him know.

**And thus ends part one of the prologue~! I would go further, but I just feel like it would be better to end this one here before the time skip. Yes, there will be a time skip; I'm not spending **_**forever**_** building this up before I get to the Cake Mania part! So, don't forget to fav and follow, and maybe leave a comment to tell me how much I need to learn about Italian! *looks around* Seriously, is anyone out there willing to give me some basic Italian lessons through PM? I don't wanna mangle the language any more than I just did… Anyway, before anyone asks, Grandpa is 46 here, Feli and Lovi are 8 and 10. See ya next time guys. Bye~!**


	2. Prologue 2

**Here's part two of the prologue! More stuff before the main plot! Yay, right? Right! Well, at least this one's less sad than the last one. Probably. Let's go on either way~! **

"Ah!" he yawned, stretching as he was standing at last. "That was lot longer flying than I remembered," he said to himself.

"_Nonno_! Wait up!" He turned around and smiled at the two children. "Don't leave me and _fratello_!"**(brother)**

"Leave you? Feli, you would not let me!" he responded, feigning hurt. Feli giggled as he and Lovino came to a halt beside their grandpa. "No I wouldn't, _Nonno_ Romano!" he said cheerfully. Romano smiled and ruffled the hair of them both, playfully annoying Feli and just plain annoying Lovino.

"_Nonno, smettere di farlo_!" Lovino shouted, tugging to put his hair back in place. "What, it's no neater with me not doing it!" Romano responded, laughing afterwards. Lovino grumbled something in Italian, causing Romano to frown. "Lovi, it's great that you _understand_ English, but you should really _speak _it a little," he said.

"English a useless language!" Lovino snapped. He crossed his arms. "_Italiano è perfettamente ottimoa_."**(Italian is perfectly fine) **Romano sighed. "Sì, it is lovely language. But we're in America; most people don't speak _Italiano,_" Romano attempted to reason. Lovino huffed and picked his carry-on back up. Romano sighed inwardly and led them to the luggage pickup. If this was any implication of what was to come from this move, he was in trouble. He needed to make some friends here quick…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Number 25!" Feli called. A young woman took the cake from him and payed with a twenty, saying to "keep the change" and something about "call-in-eighty school" or something. Feli shook the strange word from his mind and took the next cake Lovino handed him from under the counter. "Number 26!" he called, quickly stuffing the money into the pouch he had.

_34 customers later…_

"Wow! Looks like we've become a hit quick!" Romano exclaimed, writing out the final figure for the day. "What did we make today, what did we make today!?" Feli asked in excitement. Lovino was trying to look indifferent, but he, too, was curious what made his _nonno_ so happy.

"First, we had thirty whole more customers than yesterday!" Feli cheered happily, and Lovino took a step away from his brother, hoping he wouldn't notice the large smile on his face. "Plus another half!" Romano added. Feli laughed. "Grandpa, that isn't possible!" he said. "How would you know?" They laughed some more, and Lovino even giggled.

"Well, the money we made today… was $758.50!" Feli gasped. "That's over double what we earned yesterday!" He hugged Lovino happily, who forced his smile down in exchange for a look of agitation at being touched. "Feli, stop hugging me!" he whined. "What's this? Lovino is actually speaking _Enlgish_!?" Romano exclaimed in mock surprise.

"Oh shut up, chigi!" Lovino snapped, though with a hint of amusement in his dark green eyes. Romano chuckled and picked them up into a hug. "I think this was a great choice, _i miei nipoti preziosi_!" **(My precious grandsons)**

"What was?" Feli asked. "Moving to America. I get to start over with a great family in a new country and new business! New isn't always best, but I think it sure is here!" Feli agreed happily, while Lovino struggled to get free. Al in all, it was a good family moment.

**I'm FINALLY finished with this chapter! *collapses* Honestly, I ,meant to upload this the same day I uploaded the first chapter, but… Well, I think my distraction had something to do with **_**Diablo II**_**… So can you forgive me? I mean, it's an awesome game! *ahem* Anywhoodles, I swear the **_**Cake Mania**_** part of this will come in next chapter, I'm just not so sure when that'll be. There probably won't be too much more Italian, either, so look forward to less headaches! Well, see you next time! Bye~!**


End file.
